La véritable histoire d'Harry Potter
by Noob34
Summary: Venez tous découvrir l'histoire que J.K voulait écrire mais qui, à cause de menaces de ronflack cornu, n'a jamais vu le jour. C'est J.K elle même qui me l'a dit pendant un match de quidditch. Si, si jvous jure. Donc toute l'histoire et les perso sont à J.K sauf ceux sortis de mon Énorme esprit. (Très modeste, je sais. ) Je vous assure que l'histoire en vaut le détour. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Bienvenue à tous ce qui viendront lire cette histoire. C'est la première fois que je m'essaie a l'écrit alors j'espère que vous serez tolérant avec moi. J'avais cette histoire qui me trotter dans la tête depuis pas mal de temps alors j'ai décidé de la coucher sur papier. J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire. Et qui sait peut être qu'on fera un bout de chemin ensemble.

Bon je vous embête pas plus longtemps.

Enjoy^^

* * *

Chapitre 1: Découverte de la magie

Il était 6h30 du matin et le jour se levait sur le 4 de la rue Privet Drive . Là, dans le placard sous l'escalier, s'éveillait un petit garçon du nom de Harry James Potter. Harry était un être exceptionnel au destin exceptionnel, mais ça il n'en savait encore rien.

Ce qu'Harry ne savait pas non plus c'est qu'il était sorcier fils de sorcier. 10 ans auparavant, à Halloween, le pus puissant mage noir sur terre avait assassiné ses parents avant d'essayait de le faire taire a tous jamais. Son nom était Lord Voldemort, mais tous le monde l'appelait Tu-sais-qui ou encore Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Voldemort lui avait lancé l'Avada Kedavra, un sort permettant de tuer en un instant la personne ciblée. Ironie du sort ( hihi ptit jeu de mot^^) , le maléfice avait ricoché contre Harry et avait fini par détruire ce mage noir.

Par cet exploit, la paix se réinstalla sur l'Angleterre et Harry Potter devint un des sorciers les plus connu au monde et dans toutes la galaxie. ( Même les martiens en ont entendu parler mais on ne nous l'a pas dit ^^)

Dans les jours qui suivirent Harry fut emmené chez Vernon et Pétunia Dursley, ses oncles et tantes, où il vit depuis. Les Dursley bien qu'ayant élever Harry, se contenter de lui donner le minimum pour survivre, le laissant , par exemple, nourrisson avec ses couches sales pendant des jours. Avec la naissance de leurs enfants, Dudley, ils s'occupèrent de moins en moins d'Harry, l'éduquant à devenir la bonne à tout faire.

Harry, depuis 10 ans maintenant accepter ce traitement, bien qu'il avait de réel répercussion sur son corps et sa croissance. Harry était bien plus petit que les enfants de son age et avait un aspect squelettique. Malgré cela il restait un joli garçon brun aux yeux couleur émeraude et avait sur le front une cicatrice en forme d'éclair gagné dans son "duel" contre Voldemort. Son état n'enlever par contre en rien sa candeur et la flamme qui brillait au fond de ses yeux. C'est vrai qu'il attendait tous les jours de sortir de cet enfer, mais son regard sur le monde n'avait jamais changé et il était resté ouvert, comprenant que les gens comme les Dursley faisaient partie d'une minorité sur la planète.

Ce matin là, Harry s'habilla, sortit de sa "chambre" et alla préparer le petit déjeuner pour les Dursley comme c'était la règle depuis qu'il était assez grand pour préparer les repas. Harry préparait les trois repas journalier, faisait les machines, le ménage, et arrosait le jardin. Si toute la liste de chose à faire était correctement effectuer, les Dursley lui donnait le droit de finir les restes. Sinon il finissait battu par Vernon et était priver de nourriture pendant plusieurs jours.

Vers 8h 30 la famille descendit dans la cuisine et commencèrent leur petit déjeuner.

\- Apporte moi le courrier! ordonna Vernon à Harry

\- Tout de suite oncle Vernon.

En ramassant le courrier Harry vit un Hiboux semblant attendre quelqu'un.

" _Bizarre_ , pensa Harry."

Ce qui était aussi bizarre remarqua Harry était cette enveloppe sortant du lot. Et ce qu'il vit écrit dessus finit de capter son attention. On pouvait y lire :

"Mr. Harry Potter, dans le placard sous l'escalier"

4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, SURREY

\- Alors ce courrier il arrive monstre. cria l'oncle Vernon.

Harry se dépêcha de cacher cette enveloppe dans sa chambre et apporta le reste du courrier a son oncle qui le remerciant en lui donnant une gifle pour son retard.

\- Que faisait tu monstre? lui demanda Vernon

\- Rien je...je regardais le hibou qui est sur le perron et je me demandais ce qu'il faisait ici. C'es bizarre il semble attendre quelqu'un ou quelque chose.

\- Des hiboux sur notre perron, en pleine journée. Retourne dans ta chambre au lieu de raconter des âneries.

Harry, trop content de pouvoir aller regarder la lettre qu'il avait reçu, retourna dans son placard non sans avoir feint un air triste et désolé.

En arrivant dans sa chambre Harry examina de plus près l'enveloppe. A l'arrière, un sceau de cire rouge fermait l'enveloppe avec au dessous un "P" entouré de quatre animaux. Un blaireau, un lion, un aigle et un serpent. Harry ouvrit l'enveloppe et lu ce qu'il y avait écrit.

"COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE"

Directeur : Albus Dumbledore

Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin

Docteur de Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers

Cher Mr Potter,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.

La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendrons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.

Veuillez croire, cher Mr Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.

Minerva McGonagall

Directrice-adjointe

Une autre feuille était joint à la lettre et il était écrit:

"COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD - ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE"

Uniforme

Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés :

1) Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal

2) Un chapeau pointu (noir)

3) Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)

4) Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)

Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève.

Livres et manuels

Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :

Le Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1), de Miranda Fauconnette

Histoire de la magie, de Bathilda Tourdesac

Magie théorique, de Adalbert Lasornette

Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants, de Emeric G. Changé

Mille herbes et champignons magiques, de Phyllida Augirolle

Potions magiques, de Arsenius Beaulitron

Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques, de Norbert Dragonneau

Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger, de Quentin Jentremble.

Fournitures

1 baguette magique

1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)

1 boîte de fioles en verre ou cristal

1 télescope

1 balance en cuivre

Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud.

IL EST RAPPELÉ AUX PARENTS QUE LES ÉLÈVES DE PREMIÈRE ANNÉE NE SONT PAS AUTORISÉS À POSSÉDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI.

" _Put_..." fut le seul mot qui traversa l'esprit de Harry.

" _Poudlard, magie... c'est une blague qu'on veut me faire ou quoi? D'un autre côté, ça explique pas mal de chose. Comme le fait que je me suis retrouver suspendu à un arbre, comme par magie, quand Dudley et sa bande essayaient de m'attraper. Ou bien le fait que mes cheveux reprenaient toujours leurs longueurs, qu'importe le fait que Pétunia me les coupaient. Peut être même bien que le fait que les serpents me parlent, n'est pas le fruit de mon imagination mais plutôt un don propre aux sorciers. Ça expliquerait aussi que les Dursley m'appellent toujours "monstre". Ou qu'ils me disent souvent " les gens de ton espèce." Pour être vraiment sur, je n'ai qu'a envoyé une réponse et on verra bien. Mais si c'était vrai se serait vraiment génial. Enfin débarrassé de cet endroit et surtout débarrassé des Dursleys."_

Harry se mit à chercher une feuille et un stylo et écrivit à cette dénommée McGonagall.

"Chère Mrs McGonagall,

je viens de recevoir cette lettre et vraiment je n'écris cette réponse que par espoir. Espoir que vous pussiez enfin venir me libérer de ces tyrans. Mais je dois vous le dire, pour moi magie, Poudlard et le reste ne veulent rien dire. D'après ce que vous me dites, cela ferai de moi un magicien ou sorcier? Mais depuis quand je suis sorcier? Comment me connaissez vous? Et surtout comment savez vous que je dors dans un placard sous l'escalier? Vous avez installez des caméras cachés chez moi? Enfin, j'ai beaucoup de questions et j'espère que vous pourriez y répondre.

Merci d'avance

Harry James Potter."

Harry prit la lettre, la cacha dans les plis de ses vêtement et sortit poster la lettre en prétextant aux Dursley qu'il allait sortir les poubelles et arroser le jardin. En sortant dans la rue Harry remarqua que l'hibou qui attendit sur le perron semblait vouloir quelque chose de lui. Se rappelant et comprenant que, d'après McGonagall les hiboux étaient considérés comme des animaux de compagnie, Harry se demanda s'ils pouvaient être utiliser comme "pigeon voyageur".

\- Tu veux ma lettre? demanda Harry au hibou

Le hibou répondant par l'affirmatif Harry lui donna la lettre dans son bec et regarda le hibou s'envoler au loin.

" _Pourvu que la réponse arrive vite et que je puisse m'en aller de cet enfer..."_

* * *

Hugues était en train de regarder la télé avec sa mère. On passait en ce moment les deniers épisodes de P.O.I et ils étaient tous deux concentré dans l'épisode ( person of interest. Je la conseille vivement. Perso jl'ai kiffé ) Hugues était fils et enfants unique. Son père était mort depuis quelques années et avait laissé le soin d'élever Hugues à sa mère Coline.

Hugues et sa mère avaient depuis crée un lien particulièrement puissant et ils ne se cachaient jamais rien de leurs pensées ou de leurs sentiments. Travaillant comme thérapeute et coach personnel Coline avait élever Hugues en le faisant devenir quelqu'un d'indépendant. Il était déjà âgé de 11 depuis le 19 mai dernier. Il était plutôt grand, brun, les cheveux courts. Seul ses yeux était extraordinaire. Ils étaient gris avec des filament noisettes. Cela lui donnait vraiment un regard a coupé le souffle et tous le monde faisaient des louanges sur ses yeux en disant qu'il ferait chavirer les cœurs grâce à eux.

Tap tap tap.

\- C'es quoi ce bruit 'Man? demanda Hugues sa mère

\- J'en sais rien. Tu aurais pas laissé la fenêtre de ta chambre ouverte?

\- Non je l'ai fermé avec ce temps, j'avais peur qu'il pleuve.

Tap tap tap.

\- Et 'Man regarde. Y'a un hibou qui tape à la fenêtre de la cuisine.

Coline suivit Hugues dans la cuisine pour découvrir, ledit hibou tambouriner le carreau de la fenêtre.

-J'le laisse rentrer? demanda Hugues à sa mère.

\- Bof, vas y on verra bien pourquoi il tape comme un dément. Il veut peut être se protéger de la pluie.

Aussitôt la fenêtre ouverte, le rapace s'engouffra dans la cuisine et alla se poser sur la table. Remis de ses péripéties, il tendit sa patte où l'on pouvait voir une enveloppe accroché. Dessus était marqué le nom et l'adresse de Hugues.

\- Qui t'envoie des lettres par hibou? demanda Coline à son fils. Enfin bon, ouvre la, on découvrira peut être qui est le destinataire.

Après avoir finis de lire la lettre, Coline et Hugues partirent dans un fou rire mémorables. Ils leur fallu quelques minutes pour se calmer et Coline fut la première à prendre la parole.

\- Alors cella là, je m'y attendis vraiment pas. Et tu as vu ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur la troisième page? Etant un né moldu, McGonagall viendra nous rendre visite demain. Pfiou, faut que j'arrête sinon mon fou rire va repartir. En tous cas, tes amis se donnent du mal pour faire leur blagues au moins.

\- J'avoue. Je suis sur que c'est un coup de Yohan. Ou peut être Thomas tiens. Mais je me demande comment ils ont fait pour avoir un hibou. Enfin bref, viens 'Man on va finir l'épisode, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que La Machine a prévu pou Samaritain.

\- Ok chéri, mais n'oublie pas, demain Minerva nous rends visite.

Et Coline repartit dans son fou rire.

Fin du 1er chapitre. Dites moi ce que vous pensez dans les reviews, histoire que je m'améliore. Merci d'avance à tous ce qui m'ont lu, j'espère vous avoir donnez du plaisir. Oh oui!^^

Allez on se voit bientôt les gens. ++.

Noob se perdant dans son esprit.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut a tous et désolé pour mon retard. Je tenais a vous préciser que malheuresement les post des differents chapitres ne se fera pas de manieres regulieres. Ce n'etait pas ce qui etait prevu a la base, soyez en sur, mais c'est comme ça. Merci à tous ce qui continuront de me lire. Sur ce place au chapitre

Enjoy!

 **Rar:** PetitLutin22, merci pour cet reviews, ça fait plaiz. Et pour la suite, la voici

* * *

 **Chapitre 2: Une journée riche en émotion, partie 1**

La nuit était déja présente depuis quelques heures sur le chateau. En cette période de l'année, la quasi totalité du corps enseignant était rentrée chez lui. Seul le directeur et son adjointe étaient présents.

Minerva était dans son bureau en train de revoir la liste des nouveaux arrivants quand elle vit une chouette s'engouffrer par sa fenetre et lui deposer une lettre, ou plutot un morceau de papier, sur son bureau. A mesure qu'elle lisait la lettre son visage devenait de plus en plus rouge de colère. D'après ce qu'il y avait d'écris Harry ne connaissait rien, absolument rien du monde magique ou de ses origines. Plus que ça, Harry avait l'air de vivre un enfer chez sa tante. Et quel était cette histoire de placard lui servant de chambre?

Il fallait qu'elle en est le coeur net. Et si la situation de Harry était aussi mauvaise qu'elle en avait l'air alors elle sortirait le fils des ses éleves disparus de cet enfer. Avec ou sans l'accord de Dumbledore. Elle le jurai sur sa magie et sur ce qu'elle avait de plus cher.

Cette nuit là, Minerva ne ferma pas l'oeil, tant la lettre d'Harry l'avait angoissée.

C'est donc vers cinq heures du matin qu'elle abandonna l'idée de se rendormir, ou plutot de s'endormir tous court. Elle avait décidé qu'elle arriverait à 9h30 pétante chez les Dursleys pour, qu'en cas d'imprévu, elle puisse arriver à l'heure pour rencontrer la famille Parentes. Minerva imagina pendant plusieurs heures tous les scénarii possibles imaginables à même de se passer chez ces moldus. Dans tous les cas la conclusion restait la même: La vie d'Harry changerait radicalement aujourd'hui.

* * *

Minerva transplana à 9h00 de Poudlard, pour pouvoir espionner un peu les Dursleys avant de leur parler. Son sang d'écossaise bouillonait à l'intérieur d'elle et elle préférait être sure avant de lacher le dragon sur ces moldus. Malheuresement ce qu'elle vit et entendit dans la maison pendant cette demi heure ne fit que confirmer ses doutes. Ces moldus étaient de vrais cons. Ça y est, c'était sorti et Merlin que ça faisait du bien. Elle avait entendu les Dursley beugler sur Harry, plus qu'elle même et Severus ne le faisaient en une journée de cours. L'oncle d'Harry le traitait toute la journée de monstre et lui reprochait d'avoir, apparament, fait disparaitre une vitre au zoo lors de leurs dernieres visites.

"Magie accidentelle", pensa Minerva.

Mais ce qui l'inquietait d'avantage était Harry lui même. Il était tellement chétif qu'on aurait dit qu'il allait approcher plus des huit neuf ans que des onze. Minerva esperait qu'avec tous ces sévices, Harry avait conservé ses esprits. Minerva repris forme humaine et alla toquer énergiquement à la porte des Dursley. Ce fut biensur Harry qui ouvra.

"Bonjour Harry, je suis le professeur McGonagall. Pourrai je parler à ton oncle s'il te plait?"

McGonagall, ce nom semblait familier à Harry. Mais biensur! C'était le nom de la directrice adjointe de Poudlard. Alors tout était vrai. Harry sentit l'espoir naitre en lui. Peut être son enfer prendrait fin.

" Vous êtes la directrice adjointe de Poudlard? Vous allez m'enmener loin d'eux?"

"C'est ce qui est prévu Harry, mais d'abord je dois parler avec ton oncle."

Minerva vit tous l'espoir qu'Harry avait en elle et toute la peur qu'il avait de rester dans cet endroit.

Harry revint une minute après avec sa baleine (y a pas d'autre mot) d'oncle. Vernon dévisagea Minerva et sa tenue, et la regarda avec... dégout.

"Qui êtes vous et que me voulez vous?"

"Je me présente. Je m'appele Minerva McGonagall et je suis la directrice adjointe de Poudlard. Je suis venu vous annoncer l'inscription d'Harry chez nous, la rentrée prochaine."

Veron n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Ces monstres, ces vermines avaient le toupet de venir chez lui pour lui parler de je ne sais quel inscription.

"Il n'en est pas question, hurla Vernon. Quand nous avons recuelli l'enfant, nous nous sommes jurés de ne jamais évoquer ce sujet et de ne jamais lui en parler. Déja que nous avons été assez généreux de lui donner un toit toutes ces années. Il n'est pas question qu'il aille en plus dans une école de fou! Maintenant sortez de chez moi!"

Et il claqua la porte sur Minerva.

"Ce n'est pas fini, grossier personnage." pensa Minerva.

Sur ce, elle lança un alhomora sur la porte, dévérouillant ainsi tous les verrous que Dursley avait fermé.

Quand Vernon vu qu'elle entrait chez lui, il lui cria de dégager ou il appelerai la police. Minerva ne supportant plus de l'entendre lui lança un Silencio bien senti. Ayant entendu tous le bruit que le père Dursley faisait, Pétunia et Dudley arrivèrent eux aussi dans le salon.

"Qui êtes vous? demanda Pétunia."

"Vous devez surement être la soeur de Lily, Pétunia. Je suis le professeur McGonagall, directrice adjointe de Poudlard. J'étais venu vous informer de l'inscription de votre neveu chez nous la rentrée prochaine. Mais ça n'a pas vraiment plu à votre mari. Donc maintenant je vous prie de me laisser m'entretenir avec Harry ou je vous transforme tous en tortue.

"Tu viens Harry je voudrais te parler en privé. Emmene moi dans ta chambre je te prie."

Quand ils sortirent du salon, ils entendirent Pétunia pousser un cri suraigu. Sans doute s'était elle rendue compte que Veron ne pouvait plus sortir un son.

Harry emmena Minerva devant sa "chambre".

"Pourquoi m'avoir devant un placard Harry? " demanda Minerva. Je t'ai demandé de nous emmener dans ta chambre, non?" lui dit elle avec douceur.

"C'est ici que je dors", lui répondit Harry tout en ouvrant la porte.

Là, Minerva se rappela de Harry lui ayant demandé comment savait elle qu'il dormait dans un placard. Mais avant qu'elle n'aie pu ouvrir la bouche elle découvrit la triste réalité. Les Dursley avaient donnés à Harry, un placard à balai, à titre de chambre. C'était si petit est exigu, que Minerva se demandait comment Harry pouvait tenir dedans. La piece était terne, vide si on mettait de coté les quelques soldats de plonc mutilés dont Harry se servait comme jouets.

Minerva lança un sort pour agrandir la pièce et créa une bulle de silence autour d'elle et Harry.

" Alors Harry raconte moins un peu ta vie ici. Et dis moi tous ce que tu ressens. A propos de tes moldus ne t'inquiete pas, ils ne peuvent pas entendre. J'ai placé un charme de silence sur la pièce."

"Moldu?" demanda Harry. "Qu'est ce que c'est?"

"Ce mot désigne les personnes sans pouvoir magique,"lui expliqua Minerva.

"Oh, d'accord. Et bien la vie avec ces... moldus n'est très joyeuse. Oncle Vernon m'appel tous le temps monstre, vermine ou Toi là. Jamais Harry. Il s'emporte assez facilement, mais le pire c'est quand il se passe des choses inexpliquable. Comme la derniere où nous sortis et que la vitre s'est volatisée devant Dudley. Heuresement encore qu'il ne pas entendu parler avec le serpent. Je pense que j'aurais été bon pour rester une semaine sans manger. Le fait de pas manger j'ai l'habitude, ce qu'il me fait le plus peur aurait été les coups que j'aurai reçu."

Minerva n'en revenait pas. Il avait l'habitude de ne pas manger?! De recevoir des coups?! Attendez, avait elle bien entendu Harry dire qu'il avait parlé avec un serpent? Harry Potter, celui qui avait défait le plus grand mage noir du siècle, était fourchelangue?!

"Tu es en train de me dire que tu parles au serpent?! " demanda McGonagall stupéfaite.

"Je ne sais pas si je parle à Tous les serpents, c'était la première fois que ça m'arrivait. Je sais que ça ne doit pas vous étonner étant une sorcière, mais moi ça ..."

"Et bien justement Harry, c'est plus que surprenant. Les fourchelanges, c'est comme qu'on les nomme, sont très rares et sont tous entrer dans l'histoire. Même si pour ton cas, c'est pour une autre raison que tu es célebre."

" Vraiment? Je croyais que c'était une chose que tous les sorciers pouvaient faire. Vous avez dit aussi que j'étais célebre, n'est ce pas? Mais pour quelle raison je le serai?"

"Pour la même raison qui, malheuresement, a couté la vie à tes parents."

"Un accident de voiture?! Parce que j'ai survécu et pas eux?! C'est déja arrivé à d'autres personnes. Je l'ai vu aux infos."

" Quelle est cette histoire d'accident?" s'exclama Minerva.

"Ben c'est de cette façon qu'ils sont morts. C'est ce que les Dursleys m'ont dit. A moins que ce ne soit encore un de leurs mensonges."

"Quel toupet! Je n'arrive pas à y croire. James et Lily seraient dans un vulgaire accident. C'est une insulte envers ces deux puissants sorciers. Ecoute Harry je vais te raconter ton histoire.

Des années avant ta naissance, un sorcier, s'étant plongé dans la magie noire, commença à rassembler des fidèles. Tous ceux qui ne le suivaient pas étaient tués. Et torturés mais ça il n'était pas obligé de le savoir. Les gens avaient tellement peur de lui qu'on l'appelait Tu-sais-qui ou encore Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. C'est assez bête de le nommer comme ça, car comme le dit le directeur, la peur d'un nom ne fait qu' augmenter la peur de la chose elle même. Ou si tu préfère il faut appeler le démon par son nom. Dans tous les cas le vrai nom de ce mage noir était Lord Voldemort. A cet époque il y avait une résistance qui comptait dans leur rang de grands sorcier, tel que tes parents et qui le combattait lui et ses fidèles, les mangemorts. Une nuit d'haloween, Voldemort a attaqué tes parents et ... les a assasinés. Après avoir ... enfin tu m'as compris, Voldemort a tourner sa baguette vers toi et t'a lancé l'avada kedavra, le sortilege de la mort. ( n'empeche il va vraiment un nom qui tue ce sort. Haha. C'est bon jretourne dans mon trou. ^^ ) Mais là contre toute attente le sortilège s'est retourné contre lui et la détruit. Ne te laissant que cette cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Depuis tu es célebre dans le monde. Tous le monde sait qui est Harry Potter, le survivant. Le seul qui, de mémoire d'homme, a survécu à ce sort. Et le destructeur du Seigneur des ténè pensent qu'il est mort, d'autres, comme le directeur ou moi même, pensons que seul son corps a été détruit mais que son ame est en encore de ce monde. Préparant patiemment son retour."

Il fallut quelques minutes à Harry pour digérer le flot d'information que McGonagall venait de lui donner. Des dizaines de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Cependant il décida de n'en poser que deux au professeur.

"Madame, comment se fait il, que j'ai survécu à ce sort? Et pourquoi mes parents ne se sont pas cachés s'ils étaient dans la résistance?"

"D'après Dumbledore, tu as survécu grace à ta mère. En se sacrifiant par amour, elle a créé un puissant bouclier qui t'a protégé. Et pour ce qu'il en est de se cacher, ils l'étaient. Grace à un puissant sortilège. Malheuresement il y eu... un problème... Mais ce n'est sans doute pas à moi de te parler de ça. Si je t'ai raconté tous ça, c'est pour que tu connaisse ton passé et aussi pour que tu ne sois pas trop surpris de la réaction des gens que tu rencontrera."

"Que voulez dire par la réaction des gens?" demanda Harry.

"Il faut bien comprendre Harry que pour les gens, tu es un héros. Tu les as débarassés de Voldemort. Chacun voudrait te rencontrer, te serrer la main, t'embrasser. Pour eux tu es comme Merlin en personne."

"Mais c'est stupide, répondit Harry. J'avais un an quand c'est arrivé. Et vous avez dit vous même que c'est grace au sacrifice de ma mère que j'ai survécu. Ce n'est pas moi que les gens devraient adorer mais elle."

"Je le sais bien, répondit Minerva, mais on ne refait pas les gens. Enfin maintenant tu sais tous. Ou presque. Viens Harry, je dois parler avec ton oncle et ta tante."

Harry suiva Minerva dans le salon. Les gens étaient vraiment bête de l'adorer pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait. Et quel était le problème qu'il y avait eu avec la protection de la maison des Potter. Et quel était ce sort lui même? Harry se promit de faire des recherche dès son arrivée à l'école.

Lorsque Minerva arriva dans le salon, elle commença à enlever le Silencio de Vernon et les prévint que si un seul des deux osaient élever la voix, elle ne génerait pas à les faire taire de nouveau. Elle leur expliqua ensuite, qu'Harry, en tant que sorcier, était inscrit à Poudlard depuis sa naissance et que, de par ce fait, il suivrait ses études à l'école, les sept prochaines années.

S'en était trop pour Vernon, qui se mit à crier qu'il n'avait accepté de prendre le garçon qu'à la condition de ne plus jamais entendre parler de ces sornettes. Cette condition étant annulée, il dit à Minerva de prendre le garçon avec elle ou il le déposerait aujourd'hui même dans un orphelinat. Et toutes les menaces du monde n'y changerai rien. Minerva, bien contente de la tournure que prenait la situation, ne pipa mot. Elle alla rassembler les affaires d'Harry et sorti de la maison sans un regard en arrière.

"J'espère ne plus jamais devoir les revoir de ma vie. Ceux sont vraiment d'horribles personnes." dit Minerva.

"Moi aussi, renchérit Harry. Je suis bien content de ne plus être obligé de vivre avec eux. Merci en tous. Pour être venu. "

"Mais de rien voyons. Allez, prends ma main Harry, il faut que j'aille voir un futur étudiant né de parents moldus et après, nous rentrerons au chateau. Je m'excuse d'avance pour le désagrément."

Et c'est sur cet avertissement, qu'ils transplanèrent pour aller chez les Parentes.

* * *

Voila pour la 1ere partie de ce chapitre qui m'a donné du boulot. Si je vous disais comment j'écris puis je poste, je suis sur que vous ne me croiriez pas.

Déchainez vous sur les reviews, sa fait toujours plaisir.

A+ les gens pour le prochain chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey les gens comment ça va? Dsl pour l'attente mais ce chapitre est plutôt long, alors ça compense ^^. Je vous embête plus longtemps et je vous laisse profiter.

Ps: si parfois il y a l'impression de scènes coupées, c'est sans doute parce qu'il y aurai un flash back par la suite. Voili voulou

Ps2: je cherche une beta, pour toute personne intéressé, merci de me mp. Bsx

RAR: **PetitLutin22** : merci pour ta review. C'est vrai des fois je base les détails ou parce qu'ils sont connus (Dursley, leur maison etc...) ou parce qu'il n'y a pas grand chose d'interressant. Et puis c'est surtout pour avancer dans la trame principale de l'histoire. J'en ai mis un peu plus dans ce chapitre, donne moi tes impressions. ++

 **Sofia Du Ciar** : Merci beaucoup pour ton message. Ça me donne vraiment des forces. J'espère que la suite de plaira.^^

* * *

Chapitre 3: Une journée riche en émotion, Partie 2

Minerva et Harry arrivèrent dans une petite ruelle près de la maison des Parentes. Harry alla se réfugier derrière une poubelle pour rendre tous ce qu'il avait ingurgité le matin même.

"Je suis désolée Harry. Il peut y avoir certains...effets secondaires après le premier transplanage." s'excusa Minerva.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était madame?"

"Le transplanage?! C'est le moyen de transport le plus courant chez les sorciers. Mais il faut avoir un permis pour cela. Et on ne peut pas le passer avant sa majorité. C'est à dire, dix-sept ans chez les sorciers."

"Et il y a d'autres moyens de transports magique" demanda Harry.

"Oh oui bien sûr. Tu as le pourdlard express, le seul train sorcier, qui amène les élèves à l'école. Puis il y a aussi la poudre de cheminette, les balais, les portoloins et les tapis volants. Même si ces derniers ne sont pas tellement en circulation en Angleterre... Bien, si tu es remis de tes émotions suis- moi, je ne voudrais pas nous mettre en retard."

"Où allons-nous professeur?" demanda Harry.

"Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu ne t'en souviens pas? Nous allons à la rencontre d'un élève né moldu. Je vais dans chaque famille où né un premier sorcier, pour leur expliquer le nouveau monde qui s'ouvre à eux, rassurer leur famille, et les aider dans les futures démarches. Ils me prennent tous, dans un premiers temps pour une folle, mais avec quelques tours et des explications, généralement, j'arrive à les convaincre. Mais puisque tu es là, tu pourra peut-être m'aider auprès de ton futur camarade de classe."

Ils avancèrent rapidement vers le quatre de la rue Frederic's Son. C'était un charmant pavillon à étages, avec un jardin joliment décoré. On pouvait voir qu'il y avait des professionnels du jardinage dans cette maison avec toutes les sortes d'arbres fruitiers et de plantes en pleine croissance. Le professeur Chourave aurait adorée faire un petit tour ici, se dit Minerva. Quittant sa contemplation, elle sonna et attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir.

* * *

Hugues était en train de se prélasser devant la télé lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Comme d'habitue, il regarda d'abord par le balcon pour savoir qui avait l'audace de le déranger pendant son moment de détente. Il y avait devant la porte, un jeune garçon qui devait à peu près avoir son âge et une vieille dame au style vestimentaire plus que farfelu. Curieux de savoir qui était ces personnes, il descendit au rez de chaussé et alla leur ouvrir la porte. La vieille dame qu'il avait aperçu en haut, lui faisait étrangement penser à super nanny ( R.I.P ), avec son visage sévère, ses lunettes et un chinion où les mèches rebelles n'avait qu'à bien se tenir. Elle portait, à titre de tenue, une ... sorte de robe vert sapin qui semblait venir d'une époque bien lointaine. Le jeune homme à côté d'elle, ressembler légèrement à Hugues sans pour autant dire qu'ils étaient frères. Il avait dans ses yeux, quelque chose de sombre que Hugues connaissait bien. C'était les yeux de ceux qui en avaient déjà trop vu et trop vécu. Hugues connaissait tellement ce regard... Il avait exactement le même. Il espérait au moins que le garçon n'aie pas du passer autant de choses que lui pour l'avoir. Revenant à la réalité il salua ses visiteurs.

"Bien le bonjour madame, je peux peut être vous aider?" demanda Hugues

"Bonjour à vous aussi jeune homme. Je me présente, Minerva McGonagall, directrice adjointe de Poudlard, Je voudrais parler avec Hugues Parentes et ses parents, si cela est possible."

"Je suis Hugues, enchanté. Par contre pour mes parents, ça va être un peu plus compliquer. Ma mère est au boulot et mon père est bien trop loin pour qu'il puisse nous rejoindre" lui répondit il.

Il fit soudain le lien avec le nom de cette dame et la lettre qu'il avait reçu la veille. S'en prévenir il parti dans un fou rire mémorable qui dura quelques minutes sous le regard de ses deux "visiteurs". Il demanda à Minerva de l'excuser mais cette blague, avait été une des meilleures que l'on lui avait faite dans toute sa courte vie. Il s'excusa encore et lui dit que, malheureusement pour elle et ses ami, sa mère et lui avaient tout de suite vu le pot aux roses.

"Inutile de vous excuser Mr. Parentes, j'avais envisagé cette possibilité. Mais si je vous prouvais que la magie existe réellement. Je ne parle pas de tours de tous ces prestidigitateurs, mais de la vrai magie. Vous me croiriez certainement, non? Je vous demande juste de vous asseoir avant. Quitte à vous évanouir, je préférais que vous ne vous cogniez pas en tombant." Trop curieux de savoir comment elle comptait s'y prendre pour lui faire avaler ça, Hugues s'exécuta et alla s'asseoir sur un des fauteuil du salon. Il comprit rapidement que McGonagall lui avait donné un bon conseil quand il vit se tenir un chat à l'endroit même où cette dernière se trouvait un instant auparavant. Hugues, tellement étonné par ce qu'il venait de se passer, se mit une gifle pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas. Comprenant que tous cela était bien réel, il prit son téléphone et appela sa mère. S'excusant de la déranger en plein boulot, il l'intima de venir le plus vite possible à la maison. Il ne s'était passé de grave, la rassura t-il, mais elle devait absolument rentrer, il ne pouvait en dire plus au téléphone.

Au bout de dix minutes, Coline arriva essouffler à la maison comme si elle venait de courir un marathon. Surpris par les visiteurs qu'il y avait dans le salon, elle demanda à son fils, pour quelle raison, il lui avait demander de venir.

"Déjà mam', je suis désolé si je t'ai fait peur. Je voulais que tu viennes rencontrer ces personnes, car si je t'avais dit qui elles étaient ou ce qu'elles m'avaient montré tu ne l'aurais jamais cru. Je te présente Minerva McGonagall, directrice adjointe de Poudlard et... euh tu t'appelles comment?", demanda-t-il à Harry.

"Harry, Harry Potter." lui répondit-il.

Coline, qui pour sa part, fit directement le lien entre la dame que venait de lui présenter son fils et la blague de la veille, commença à se mettre en colère contre Hugues. Compte tenu du fait qu'ils savaient très bien tous les deux, que cette lettre était une blague en soi, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hugues essayait de la convaincre du contraire. Et quand bien même, il aurait voulu pousser plus loin ce délire, allant même jusqu'à ramener une femme qui se ferait passer pour la directrice adjointe, il n'était pas obliger de la déranger en plein travail pour la faire revenir à la maison en quatrième vitesse. Hugues s'excusa encore auprès de sa mère et lui qu'elle comprendrait tous dans quelques minutes. Il lui demanda juste de s'asseoir et d'écouter Minerva.

"Etes vous cardiaque dans la famille, Mme Parentes?" commença Minerva de but en blanc.

"Non pas à ma connaissance.'' répondit Coline, "Mais pourquoi cette question?"

Sans lui répondre, Minerva demanda à Coline si elle était plutôt cartésienne ou si elle croyait qu'il y avait dans l'univers des forces qui nous dépassent, des dieux ou autres choses plus... spirituels.

"Oui, je crois qu'il y a un créateur du monde telle que nous le connaissons et qu'il y a beaucoup de choses que nous ne savons pas dans la création. Après cela n'avait rien à voir avec la religion selon moi."

Etant rassurée de sa réponse, Minerva lui dit qu'elle allait lui prouvait que toute cette histoire n'était en aucun cas un canular et qu'elle espérait que son ouverture d'esprit lui ferait accepter ce qu'elle allait voir. Après cela, elle transforma un des fauteuils en cochon, puis transplana plusieurs fois dans le salon à des endroits différents, pour ensuite rendre son apparence au fauteuil. Les Parentes regardaient la scène, les yeux grands ouverts devant toute cette magie.

"Il me faut une cigarette!" déclara Coline complètement perdu. Puis elle sortit dans le jardin pour aller réfléchir, mais aussi, pas mal fumer.

"Je vais aller parler avec votre mère Mr Parentes."dit Minerva. "Elle doit avoir pas mal de question, auxquelles je vais essayer de répondre. Vous aurez les réponses à vos questions plus tard, si vous le voulez bien. Pendant que je lui parle, faites connaissance avec Mr Potter. Il est toujours bon d'avoir des amis et vous vous sentirez peut- être moins perdu au début de l'année." Minerva, laissant les deux garçons ensemble, Hugues commença à discuter avec Harry.

"Tu es de sa famille? '' demanda-t-il.

"Non, c'est juste que je vivais avec mon oncle et ma tante et qu'ils détestent tous ce qui sort de l'ordinaire. Et puis on avait pas de relation tellement profonde faut dire.» lui répondit Harry

"Tes parents sont dans l'incapacité de t'élever, j'imagine. "

"Oui ils ont été assassinés quand j'avais un an. C'était apparemment de bons sorcier, mais ils n'ont pas fait le poids face à ce malade. Et toi ton père n'est pas là si j'ai bien compris?"

"Non, il est décédé de maladie. Heureusement j'ai eu la chance de le connaitre et puis j'ai ma mère aussi. tes parents?"

Se sentant naturellement à l'aise avec Hugues, Harry commença à lui raconter sa vie. Voldemort qui faisait régner la terreur en Angletterre avec ses fidèles, le soir d'halloween où il avait tué ses parents qui faisaient partis de la résistance, son sort de mort qui s'était retourné contre lui grâce à l'amour de sa mère, qui avait marché comme bouclier et qui avait détruit son corps. Apparemment, son âme, elle, avait survécu et il attendait le jour où il reviendrait en chair et en os. Il lui montra aussi la cicatrice qu'il avait gardé de cette rencontre et lui expliqua que d'après Minerva, depuis la défaite de Voldemort les gens le considérait comme le héros national, une légende en bref. Il trouvait ça vraiment bête car c'était sa mère qui l'avait sauvé. S'il fallait idoler quelqu'un, ça devrait être elle pas lui. C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait donc vécu chez la sœur de sa mère jusqu'à aujourd'hui. La vie n'avait pas ressembler au monde des bisounours chez eux. Mais maintenant, il comprenait un petit peu mieux pourquoi ils avaient toujours été si méchants, mesquins et violents avec lui. Que ça soit au niveau physique ou psychologique. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'était qu'il n'avait jamais fais exprès de faire de la magie ou de parler au serpent puisqu'il ne savait même pas que la magie existait. Sa "famille" le savait, il aurait du être plus compréhensif. Enfin... Maintenant, Minerva l'avait pris et il jura qu'il ne retournerait jamais chez ces cons.

"Et ben purée, s'exclama Hugues, t'en a passé des épreuves. Je crois qu'il ne faut pas que je les rencontre, ça me donnerait des envies de meurtres. Tu sais, j'ai aussi beaucoup vu la violence des hommes. Pas sur moi, grâce au ciel, mais ça m'a profondément marquer. J'ai vu des hommes battrent leurs femmes, taper leurs gosses contre le sol... Cette impuissance qu'on ressent en entendant les cris et qu'on peut rien faire, c'était un enfer pour moi. Je me suis juré, que plus jamais je resterai les bras croisés à ne pouvoir rien faire à part être terroriser. Et puis, maintenant qu'on sait que nous sommes des sorciers, je suis sur qu'on va apprendre à se défendre et à défendre les autres! Faisons nous une promesse Harry. Nous allons être les meilleurs sorciers! Plus personne ne nous terrorisera et on laissera personne connaitre ce que nous avons connu. Je ne sais pas si nous serons dans la même classe à l'école, mais je te promet d'être là en tant qu'ami."

"Merci Hugues, ça me fait plaisir ce que tu dis. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'ami jusqu'à maintenant, alors ça me touche, vraiment. On sera comme les deux doigt d'une main. H.P et H.P."

C'est à ce moment là, que rentrèrent Coline et Minerva.

"Alors messieurs, vous avez pu faire un peu plus connaissance?" demanda Minerva.

"Oui, on a un peu discuter, répondit Hugues. D'ailleurs Madame, où va aller Harry à partir d'aujourd'hui? S'il n'a pas d'endroit où aller, je suis sur qu'il peut rester ici, ça ne dérangera pas maman." "C'est très généreux de votre part, Mr Parentes. Mais pour l'instant je dois prendre Harry avec moi à Poudlard. Peut être que par la suite il pourra finir ses vacances chez vous. Nous aviserons en tant voulu."

"Et d'ici là, comment je pourrai lui parler? demanda Hugues. Il y a des téléphones à Poudlard?"

"Non, il n'y a quasiment rien de technologique dans le monde sorcier. Pour garder le contact, les sorciers s'envoient des lettres au moyen de hiboux. Je vous en enverrai un de l'école, pour que vous puissiez parler ensemble tous les deux. Si tu veux bien Harry nous allons y aller. Comme je l'ai dit à ta mère, Hugues , nous reviendrons demain avec Harry et une autre élève née moldu, pour aller acheter les fournitures scolaires. Alors à demain Mr Parentes, Mme. Passez une bonne soirée."

"Merci professeur, vous aussi. A demain H.P"

"Ouai, à demain aussi, H.P." répondit Harry à Hugues.

C'est sur ces salutations que Minerva et Harry transplanèrent en direction de Poudlard.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la grille de l'école, Minerva attrapa Harry qui menaçait sérieusement de tomber. Au moins cette fois ci il n'avait pas vomi, et pour lui, c'était déjà une victoire. Lorsqu'il eut les idées claires, il s'accorda quelques minutes pour regarder l'endroit où il allait passer les prochaines années. Ce qu'il vit, lui fit vraiment comprendre le sens du mot magie. Poudlard semblait être tout droit sorti d'un conte de fée. Le château était d'une beauté à couper le souffle, avec ses hautes tours, son parc, son lac. Il était difficile de mettre des mots sur l'émotion que ressentit Harry à cet instant. On aurait dit que le château était vivant, qu'il vibrait littéralement, répandant une douce chaleur sur ses habitants. Comme pour dire, bienvenue à la maison. "Alors Harry, comment trouve-tu ta nouvelle école?" lui demanda Minerva.

"Magique." répondit Harry.

"Je dois aller parler au professeur Dumbledore, pour expliquer les raisons de ta présence à Poudlard. Si tu veux bien m'attendre dans le parc, j'espère que se ne sera pas long. Si tu veux, promène toi un peu, mais ne rentre en aucun cas dans la foret. Je reviens vite."

Harry s'assit à même la pelouse et fit le point sur cette journée si riche en émotion. La venue de Minerva chez les Dursleys, la découverte de son passé, de la magie, la rencontre avec Hugues qui lui disait qu'enfin il aurait un ami sur qui compter et maintenant la découverte de sa nouvelle demeure. Il est vrai que jusqu'à aujourd'hui, la vie n'avait pas été très clémente avec lui, mais il avait le sentiment qu'à partir de maintenant, tout aller changer. C'est sur ces pensées optimistes qu'Harry se leva et partit explorer le parc de Poudlard. Il y avait plusieurs serres, mais elles étaient malheureusement fermées. Harry se demanda quelles sortes de plantes il pouvait y avoir dans le monde des sorciers. Peut être des plantes carnivores mangeuses d'hommes... Franchement il espérait que non. Harry continua son exploration dans le parc, flânant à côté du lac en se demandant s'il était là pour faire joli ou si les élèves pouvaient se baigner dedans. En continuant de marcher, il aperçu une cabane au loin avec de la fumée sortant de la cheminé. Il avança vers la cabane pour, peut être, apercevoir son occupant, quand un chien se mit à aboyer. Gardant une distance de sécurité plus que confortable, il ne se souvenait que trop bien de Molaire, le chien de Marge, il se mit à contourner le molosse.

"J'peux vous aider?" entendit-il derrière lui.

Harry se retrouva face à l'homme le plus grand qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Il devait bien faire au moins quatre mètres de haut. Il avait de longs cheveux touffus et une longue barbe bien garnie. Son style vestimentaire était encore plus étrange que celui de McGonagall, c'est dire. C'était un mélange entre le bucheron et le chasseur. On aurait dit le dieu des vikings.

"Euh... Non merci monsieur, je me promenais juste en attendant le professeur McGonagall et j'ai vu votre cabane. J'étais en train de m'approcher, lorsque votre chien m'a... surpris. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger monsieur. Vous êtes professeur ici, monsieur?"

"Oh! arrête avec tes monsieur, tu m'fais m'sentir vieux. J'ai qu'soixante deux ans tu sais. Et non j'suis pas prof ici, je suis garde chasse et gardien des lieux et des clés à Poudlard. Au fait, j'm'appelle Hagrid, Rubeus Hagrid, mais tu peux juste m'appelle Hagrid. Et toi p'tit comment tu t'appelle?"

"Harry, Harry Potter."

"Le fils de James et Lily?! Ben ça alors! La dernière fois que j't'ai vu, t'étais encore qu'un bébé. Mais tu dois sûrement plus t'en souvenir. C'est vrai que maintenant que tu l'dis, je vois parfait'ment James. Sauf pour les yeux, t'as les même que ta mère. Des gens très bien tes parents, dit il avec de l'émotion dans la voix. Lily venait souvent prendre le thé chez moi. C'est même moi qui t'es amené à Dumbledore, le soir où tes parents... enfin j't'ai amené ce soir là. Avec la moto volante de de ton parrain Sirius... Oh, j'aurais pas du dire ça! Euh... En tous cas, t'as bien grandis depuis, mais faudrait p'têtre que tu mange un peu plus. Ah! Voilà le professeur McGonagall qui revient, ça m'a fait plaisir de t'connaitre Harry. Viens prendre le thé quand tu veux, t'es le bienv'nue."

"Promis, lui répondit Harry. Merci encore, Hagrid."

Alors comme ça, j'ai un parrain, se dit Harry. C'est dingue! Mais comment se fait-il que je ne vis pas chez lui? Il m'aurait sans doute mieux élever que Vernon et Pétunia. Peut-être que lui aussi a été tué. Ou peut-être qu'il ne pouvais pas m'adopter. Ça fait encore pas mal de questions sans réponse. Je vais avoir de recherche à faire à la rentrée.

"Alors Harry je vois que tu as pu te promener un peu, lui dit McGonagall, le coupant en plein dans ses réflexions. Comment c'est passé ta discussion avec Hagrid?"

"Très bien professeur, merci. Il est vraiment très gentil malgré sa... carrure. Il m'a un peu parlé de mes parents et il m'a invité à venir boire le thé chez lui. Et vous, vous avez pu parler avec le directeur?"

"Oui. Et j'ai la joie de t'annoncer que tu n'as plus à aller vivre chez les Dursley. Tu va habiter à Poudlard pour l'instant, enfin si tu es d'accord."

"Vous rigolez?! Bien sûr que je suis d'accord. Rien ne pourrait être pire que vivre chez les Dursley. Il faut que je le dise à Hugues demain. Merci beaucoup professeur. Vraiment, je vous en serez éternellement reconnaissant."

"Oh arrêtes un peu Harry, ce n'est rien vraiment. Et puis tu es un peu comme un membre de la famille pour moi. Allez viens avec moi je vais te montrer ta chambre pour que tu puisses poser tes affaires et après je te ferai un peu visiter."

Et c'est sur ces belles paroles de Minerva, qu'Harry Potter fit son entrée au château. Avec plus d'assurance et plus d'espoir qu'il n'en ait jamais ressenti dans toute sa vie.

* * *

Voila pour ce 3eme chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci d'avance à tous les lecteurs et please. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! On en a jamais assez… Merci encore à vous. Sa seigneurie Noob, 34eme du nom, vous salue bien bas. ++ les amis


	4. Chapter 4

Hey les gens, comment va? Je sais, vous avez attendu longtemps ce chapitre mais j'ai encore rallongé la longueur pour me faire pardonner. Plus de deux milles mots par rapport au précédent. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Enjoy!

Ps: J'ai remplacé les guillemets par des tirets, c'est plus simple pour moi.

Ps2: Un grand merci a Phœnix qui a accepté d'être ma bêta. Elle a eu du boulot je vous assure.

RAR: **PetitLutin22:** Merci d'être là pour chaque chapitre avec un prit commentaire, ça fait plaisir. J'espère que celui-ci te plaira. Biz

* * *

Chapitre 4: Le chemin de traverse

Harry se réveilla assez tôt ce matin là. Le fait qu'il se soit endormi comme une souche la veille, devait y être pour quelque chose. Poudlard était vraiment un endroit merveilleux. Après l'avoir invité à ranger ses affaires dans son appartement, Minerva lui avait un peu fait visiter l'école et tout ce qu'il pouvait dire c'est qu'il avait passé une très bonne soirée.

Flash back.

Après la discussion avec Hagrid, Minerva amena Harry vers la nouvelle chambre qu'il occuperait jusqu'à sa rentrée scolaire. L'entrée de sa chambre était un tableau qui montrait deux personnes jouant aux échecs. Minerva lui expliqua, qu'à Poudlard, beaucoup de pièces comme les dortoirs, les passages secrets, les cuisines ou les appartements des professeurs et des invités, se trouvaient derrière des tableaux ou des statues et que pour y rentrer, il fallait dire un mot de passe ou faire une action propre à chaque "entrée". C'est pour cela que pour ouvrir sa chambre il fallait donner le mot de passe qui était, dans ce cas là, "échec et mat". (pas terrible j'avoue, mais c'était ou ça. ou je me prenais la tête 3 plombes pour un mot de passe qui de toute façon va changer.^^ ) Harry sursauta quand un deux personnages avait répondu " Je le vois bien !" avant de faire pivoter le tableau. Minerva lui dit, en voyant sa bouche grande ouverte, que dans le monde magique, la plupart des tableaux parlaient et que pour beaucoup de ces œuvres, on avait copié la mémoire et le caractère de leur "hôte". Elle prévint Harry, en lui disant qu'il y avait bien plus surprenant que des tableaux qui parlent. Les fantômes, par exemple, existaient réellement. La surprise qu'il eut en voyant le tableau parler, ne fut rien comparée à celle qui le submergea en voyant sa chambre. Deux mots lui étaient immédiatement venus en la voyant : "Immense et magnifique". Après avoir vécu quasiment onze dans un placard, le fait d'avoir une chambre aux airs de palace l'éblouit. Le tableau d'entrée débouchait sur un petit salon sobre mais très chaleureux. Il y avait un feu qui ronronnait dans la cheminée. Devant elle, on trouvait une table basse, des fauteuils de part et d'autre de la table et un grand canapé. Le tout était magnifiquement agencé. Le salon débouchait sur une chambre avec un grand lit, une armoire avec penderie et un petit bureau sur le coté. Au fond de la chambre, il y avait une salle de bain avec douche et toilettes. Voir une chambre aussi grande, lui donna le vertige. Tout cela était pour lui. Et même si rien ne lui appartenait, il était déjà au comble de la joie. De petites larmes coulèrent de ses yeux, tant l'émotion était grande.

\- Ça ne va pas Harry? lui demanda Minerva, inquiète. Si la chambre ne te convient pas, je peux l'agencer d'une autre façon. Tu sais je...

Elle fut coupée dans sa tirade quand Harry se précipita vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Non professeur, c'est parfait vraiment. C'est juste que je n'ai jamais eu de chambre, ni d'armoire, rien. Tous ce que vous faites pour moi... Je ne pourrai jamais assez vous remercier. Merci du fond du cœur !

Minerva ne sut que dire devant cette déclaration. Elle avait la vue embrouillée par des larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Quelle vie de chien ce gamin avait eu. Elle fit le serment, qu'à partir de cet instant, elle le protègerait comme sa chair, de n'importe qui ou de n'importe quoi essayant de lui faire du mal. Elle l'accompagnerait dans la vie, et serait toujours à ses côtés, tant qu'il voudrait bien d'elle, pour l'aider dans le futur. La magie accepta ce serment silencieux et les enroulèrent d'un fil doré pendant quelques secondes, montrant ainsi le lien qu'ils avaient dorénavant. Minerva aida ensuite Harry, à ranger ses affaires. En voyant l'état de ses vêtements, elle décréta qu'il lui en faudrait de nouveaux, et qu'ils iraient en acheter le lendemain. Harry la remercia, et lui expliqua, que tous les vêtements qu'il avait, avait d'abord appartenu au fils des Dursleys. Minerva, qui devenait de plus en plus folle de rage à mesure qu'elle en apprenait sur le comportement de ces moldus, se mit à l'examiner plus attentivement. On aurait dit qu'on l'habillait avec des habits ayant appartenu à un elfe de maison, tellement ils étaient sales et rapiécés. Ils étaient aussi, beaucoup trop grands pour lui. Mais ses vêtements n'étaient pas le seul problème. Ses lunettes étaient tellement rafistolées qu'elles avaient l'air d'être passées sous un train pendant des heures. Elles ne tenaient que par la grâce du saint esprit. C'était vraiment un miracle qu'il ait pu survivre jusqu'à maintenant, quand elle voyait tous les sévices, tant physiques que psychologiques, qu'il avait subi.

\- Dis moi Harry, depuis quand remonte ta dernière visite chez l'optimage… enfin chez le médecin des yeux? demanda Minerva.

\- C'était quand tante Pétunia a remarqué que j'avais une mauvaise vue et qu'à cause de ça je n'arrivai plus à servir correctement les plats. Je devais avoir entre quatre et cinq ans je pense

\- Et tu n'y es plus allé depuis?! Mais il faut y retourner régulièrement pour vérifier si ta vue n'a pas baissé ! Nous nous y rendrons demain en début de matinée, et ensuite, seulement, nous irons chercher Mr. Parentes et Melle. Granger pour faire vos achats. Bon, maintenant que tes affaires sont rangées, nous allons aller manger. Le repas sera servi d'ici peu.

Minerva et Harry, sortirent donc, de la chambre de ce dernier, pour aller manger. En passant par l'entrée de la chambre, Minerva expliqua à Harry, qu'il pourrait changer le mot de passe en mettant à la place une reconnaissance magique. Pour cela, il fallait qu'Harry dépose au préalable une goutte de sang sur le tableau qui reconnaitrait alors, sa magie. Par la suite, il n'aurait qu'à déposer sa main sur le tableau pour l'ouvrir et quand il y aurait un visiteur, le tableau l'annoncerait pour savoir s'il acceptait de le recevoir ou non. Ils firent le chemin vers la grande salle en discutant, Minerva lui expliquant que telle salle de cours était à tel étage, qu'il y avait la bibliothèque à tel endroit... Harry lui demanda s'il n'existait pas un plan de Poudlard, comme c'était le cas dans chaque établissement public chez les moldus. Minerva lui répondant qu'il n'y avait rien de cela chez les sorciers, Harry pensa alors qu'il serait peut-être intelligent dans faire une, pour éviter de se perdre dans ce si grand château. Il pourrait aussi en faire profiter les autres élèves qui avaient du mal à se repérer. C'était décidé, il commencerait le plus tôt possible cette nouvelle entreprise .Après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle. Celle-ci était immense et le fait qu'il n'y avait que deux tables collées côte à côte ne faisait que renforcer cet effet d'immensité. Au fond de la grande salle, se trouvait une estrade sur laquelle surplombait une table avec, à son centre un siège faisant fortement penser à un trône. Quand Harry se rapprocha de la table, il vit plusieurs regards se posaient sur lui.

\- Ah Minerva et notre jeune invité. Alors Harry tu t'es bien installé? Oh, mais j'en oublierai les règles de bonnes conduites. Je suis le professeur Dumbledore.

Harry pensa tous de suite, en voyant le directeur, que si Merlin avait existé, ils devaient fortement se ressembler. Dumbledore avait tout de l'archétype du mage. De longs cheveux blancs, accompagnés d'une barbe tout aussi longue et blanche, une prestance naturelle et une sorte de puissance immense se dégageant de sa personne. Son regard, d'un bleu clair, semblait vous mettre à nu, malgré la présence de la paire de lunette en demi-lune, qu'il portait.

\- Oui, merci professeur, je me suis très bien installé et c'est en grande partie grâce à l'aide du professeur McGonagall. Je vous remercie d'ailleurs de m' héberger avant le début des cours. Je pourrai peut-être essayer d'avoir une enfance normale maintenant.

\- Oh, mais avec plaisir Harry. C'est le moins que l'on puisse faire. Je te présente quelques uns de tes professeurs. Voici le professeur Rogue, qui enseigne les potions, le professeur Chourave qui enseigne la botanique et le professeur bibine qui assure les cours de vols. Il y aussi Hagrid que tu connais déjà, Mme Pomfresh, notre infirmière et Mr Rusard, notre concierge. Voilà, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je pense que nous pouvons passer à table.

Harry pris place entre Minerva et le professeur Chourave. Dumbledore, juste en claquant des doigts, fit apparaitre tout les plats et boissons. Harry était émerveillé par tout ce qui était possible grâce à la magie, mais surtout par la quantité de nourriture qu'il y avait sur la table. Pendant que tous les professeurs se servaient, Minerva remarqua qu'Harry n'en faisait pas autant.

Elle lui en demanda la raison et Harry lui expliqua qu'il avait vraiment du mal à croire qu'il pouvait lui aussi se servir. Chez les Dursleys, il n'aurait jamais eu de nourriture sans rien n'avoir fait en retour. Il y avait un minimum de travail à faire pour espérer recevoir, ne serait ce, que la plus petite portion. Il y eut un reniflement dédaigneux de la part du professeur de potion, mais Harry l'interpréta comme une preuve de sensibilité. (La blague, Rogue qui serait empathique, lol. Je m'en tiens les côtes tellement j'ris.)

\- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, professeur, à la longue on s'y habitue. C'est vrai que c'est ne pas drôle tout les jours, de pas pouvoir manger ou boire pendant des journées mais bon, j'ai survécu. Sans doute grâce à ma magie. Et puis au moins ils ne m'ont jamais battu comme certains enfants peuvent l'être. C'est vrai que Vernon avait la main lourde et que ses ceintures ont du souvent être remplacées à force de s'en servir... Mais enfin, c'est du passé. Je suis ici maintenant et je ne les reverrai plus jamais.

Le professeur Rogue regardait Harry avec une expression indéfinissable. Il le regardait droit dans les yeux, comme s'il avait voulu plonger dans son regard. La suite du repas s'était passée dans une bonne ambiance, bien qu'après son histoire, Pomfresh lui avait dit de passer le plus rapidement à l'infirmerie pour faire un check-up. Harry demanda aux professeurs la manière dont les classes étaient constituées, et combien de classes il y avait par année. Ce fut Minerva qui répondit en lui expliquant que tous les élèves étaient répartis entre quatre maisons qui avait pour noms Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Serpentard et Gryffondor. Pour chaque maison, il y avait un directeur. Les professeurs Chourave, Flitwick, Rogue et elle-même étaient directeurs de chacune des maisons. La discussion allait bon train. On demanda à Harry s'il connaissait déjà les matières étudiées et si oui, lesquelles il avait hâte de commencer. Répondant que non le professeur Chourave se mit à lui lister le nom des matières qu'il aurait dès la rentrée. Il avait hâte d'acheter ses livres scolaires pour voir de quoi parler chaque matière. Après un bon dessert, Harry fut repu. Il avait bien mangé, il avait bien bu, il avait la peau du ventre bien tendu. (dédicace à tous ceux qui après s'être mis une race, la chante. ^^ ) A la fin du repas il souhaita bonne nuit à tout le monde, et fut raccompagné dans sa chambre par Minerva. Arrivé devant le tableau, ils enlevèrent le "mode mot de passe" pour mettre l'identification magique. Quand ce fut fait, Harry rentra dans sa chambre, prit une douche et alla se mettre au lit. Il s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte, tant toutes ces nouvelles informations et ces changements l'avaient épuisé. Cette nuit là, Harry dormi comme un bienheureux.

Fin du flash- back

* * *

De l'autre côté du château, Severus Rogue s'était réveillé avec un mal de crâne naissant. Dire qu'il avait mal dormi, aurait été un euphémisme. Il était perdu. Ça n'aurait pas du se passer comme ça. Quand Minerva avait débarqué, la veille, comme une furie dans le bureau du directeur, en racontant toute l'histoire de Potter chez ses tuteurs, Severus était sûr, sans même l'avoir rencontré, qu'il ne s'agissait que d'histoires et autres fables. Tel père, tel fils, s'était-il dit. Le môme devait être comme son père, à toujours vouloir faire son intéressant. Et le fait que les Dursleys l'aient renvoyé de chez eux, venait sans doute du fait qu'il devait être impossible à vivre avec son orgueil mal placé. Heuresement, Dumbledore avait dit à Minerva qu'il était impossible que Potter reste au château. Une histoire de protection qui coulait dans le sang des Evans. Mais Minerva n'avait rien voulu savoir. Elle dit au directeur, qu'elle l'avait déjà averti, à l'époque, en lui disant qu'ils étaient les pires moldus qu'elle avait rencontrés. Le temps lui avait donné raison. Elle le menaça de tout raconter chez les sorciers et que, face à la pression, il serait obligé de capituler. Alors Dumbledore avait accepté d'héberger Potter et Severus avait eu la chance de le croiser au repas. La première pensée qu'il avait eue en voyant Potter, était qu'il devrait un peu plus se remplumer et que c'était sûrement dû au gout culinaire de "Monsieur". Severus avait été épaté par les talents de comédien de Potter. Il voyait comment Minerva et les autres lui mangeaient dans la main. A un moment donné, Severus avait reniflé de mépris devant ce que racontait le gamin, et il s'était esclaffé intérieurement quand Potter lui avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter et qu'il prenait, lui-même, plutôt bien la chose. Alors, Severus, poussé par la curiosité de pouvoir démêler le vrai du faux, dans tout ce que racontait le gamin, avait fait une petite visite dans son esprit et dans ses souvenirs. Ce qu'il avait vu, lui rappela son propre passé au même âge et c'était peu dire. Il avait vu toute l'enfance du garçon et, à la lumière de ces informations, Severus pouvait comprendre comment certains sorciers haïssaient à tel point les moldus. L'enfance de Potter n'avait été qu'esclavage, solitude et rejet. Le fils de son pire ennemi avait les yeux tellement tristes, dans ses souvenirs, que cela retourna le coeur du soi-disant plus froid professeur insensible et froid…. Ces yeux qu'il avait tellement vus par le passé, étaient presque hantés. Lily, son amour de toujours, aurait tué sa sœur et son beau-frère si elle était encore de ce monde. Le passé du garçon ressemblant trop au sien, Severus ne pouvait rester indifférent. Il espérait juste que Potter ne ressemble pas trop à son père. Après avoir pris un bon petit déjeuner, Harry alla se préparer et rejoignit Minerva qui l'attendait devant sa chambre. Ils sortirent du château et allèrent chez l'optimage de Pré-au-lard. La petite marche qu'ils firent jusqu'à la boutique, permit à Minerva de montrer chaque magasin à Harry. Le village sorcier avait une grande diversité de magasins. Il y avait, entre autre, plusieurs auberges, une papeterie, un primeur, un apothicaire, un magasin de farces et attrapes, une confiserie.

\- Et il est possible de venir au village, pendant l'année scolaire? demanda Harry.

\- Oui, il y a plusieurs visites organisées dans l'année. Mais ce n'est qu'à partir de la troisième année. lui répondit Minerva.

Pourquoi pas avant?

\- Car les élèves de onze et douze ans ne sont souvent pas assez indépendants et que les professeurs ne peuvent pas surveiller deux années d'élèves. Dis toi que tu es un privilégié, plaisanta-t-elle.

C'est sur ces paroles qu'ils rentrèrent chez l'optimage. La vendeuse les salua chaleureusement et demanda à son ancien professeur, en quoi elle pourrait les aider.

\- Le jeune Mr. Potter aurait besoin d'une nouvelle paire de lunettes. lui répondit Minerva.

La vendeuse regarda avec intérêt Harry, pendant quelques secondes en ayant la courtoisie de ne faire aucun commentaire.

\- Si Mr. Potter veut bien me suivre, je vais l'examiner pour connaitre sa correction

Harry suivit la vendeuse qui lui demanda de prendre place sur un tabouret. Elle lança ensuite un sort de diagnostic sur ses yeux, ce qui fit une drôle de sensation à Harry.

\- Alors d'après les résultats, tu es myope Harry. Moins quatre aux deux yeux. Je vais regarder ton ancienne paire de lunettes pour savoir si ta vue a beaucoup baissé.

Après qu'elle eut vérifié, elle demanda à Harry depuis combien de temps il avait cette paire.

\- Depuis mes quatre cinq ans. Ma famille... ne faisait pas très attention à ça. Pourquoi?

\- Parce que la correction sur ton ancienne paire était de 1,5. Je me demande comment tu as réussi à te mouvoir sans te prendre des murs à chaque seconde. Ça doit surement être ta magie qui a palliait à ce handicap. Enfin, il faudrait quand même une puissance non négligeable. Ce n'est pas très étonnant venant de toi même si ça reste extraordinaire. Dans tous les cas je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps et je vais te laisser choisir ta nouvelle paire

La vendeuse partie, Harry commença à regarder les nombreuses paires que proposait le magasin. Il était tellement content d'abandonner ces soucoupes que sa tante lui avait choisies. Il essaya plusieurs paires, dont certaines les firent partir, la vendeuse, Minerva et lui, dans des fous rires mémorables. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Harry se décida pour une paire très sobre aux verres rectangulaires et aux branches noires. Après que Minerva eut payé, non sans avoir promis à Harry qu'elle le laisserait lui rembourser dès qu'il en aurait les moyens, ils sortirent du magasin pour aller chercher ses futurs camarades. Une demi-heure plus tard, Minerva, Hugues, Hermione et Harry se trouvaient devant un bar se nommant le Chaudron baveur. Minerva leur expliqua que c'était par ce pub que l'on entrait sur le monde magique londonien.

\- Une chance que vous soyez avec nous, Professeur. Sans vous je n'aurai jamais pu remarquer ce pub.- Oh mais c'est tout à fait normal, Mr. Parentes. Un sort a été placé sur le bâtiment pour ne pas y faire attention sauf s'ils ont sait qu'il existe. Vous imaginez sinon, les moldus qui y entreraient et tomberaient nez à nez avec des sorciers. Cela mettrait en péril la loi du secret.

\- Quelle est cette loi, Professeur, demanda Hermione. Les deux garçons se regardèrent du coin de l'œil et sourirent. Ils avaient rapidement compris qu'Hermione était une véritable savante, voulant savoir tout sur tout et montrant dès que possible les connaissances qu'elle avait.

\- La loi du secret est une loi qui interdit aux sorciers du monde entier de parler de notre existence aux moldus. Il y a quelques exceptions comme les parents de sorciers né-moldus ou les moldus mariés à des sorciers. Une des lois qui découle du "secret" est l'interdiction pour les sorciers mineurs, ou dits de premier cycle, de faire de la magie en dehors de Poudlard.

\- Mais comment sait on si un sorcier mineur fait de la magie, demanda Harry.

\- Et bien il existe un sort de traçage. Il est déposé sur chaque baguette et s'enlève automatiquement aux dix sept ans du porteur. Bien rentrons maintenant.

Traversant le pub rapidement, le petit groupe se dirigea vers l'arrière cour.

Après que Minerva ait tapotée une combinaison de pierres sur l'un des murs, celui ci se sépara en deux et forma une arche s'ouvrant sur une immense rue piétonne.

\- Les enfants, bienvenue sur le Chemin de Traverse. Prochaine arrêt, la banque Gringotts.

Minerva leur expliqua, sur le chemin menant à la banque, que Gringotts était l'unique banque du monde sorcier, autant en Angleterre qu'à l'étranger. La banque était dirigée par les gobelins, un peuple de créatures magiques facilement reconnaissables par leurs petites tailles, leurs longues oreilles pointues, leurs longs nez, ainsi que leurs dents pointues. C'étaient des créatures extrêmement intelligentes, surtout dans les finances. Elles avaient en horreur les sorciers qui se sentaient supérieurs à elles. D'ailleurs dans le passé plusieurs guerres avaient eu lieu entre gobelins et sorciers. A la fin de ce "petit exposé", le groupe arriva devant la banque. Il y avait, à son entrée, deux gardes, vêtus d'armures et de lances, ce qui leurs donnaient encore plus, si possible, un air menaçant. Le groupe rentra dans la banque et fit la queue au guichet. Quand leur tour vint, Minerva expliqua qu'elle était là pour ouvrir de nouveaux comptes et que Mr. Potter devait récupérer de l'or dans son coffre, tout en donnant à Harry la clé de celui ci. Le guichetier les dirigea vers un deuxième gobelin qui s'occuperait d'ouvrir les comptes et lui même pris Harry, pour l'emmener vers un des nombreux bureaux de la banque.

\- Bien. Avant que nous ne descendions récupérer votre argent, je voudrais vous faire, vu que c'est votre première fois ici, un petit résumé sur l'état de votre fortune.

\- Excusez moi de vous couper, Monsieur, mais je ne comprends pas tellement le terme fortune. Selon ce que vous dites, j'ai l'air d'être quelqu'un de riche. Je suis désolé de vous ennuyer avec mes questions, mais je n'ai appris qu'il n'y a que quelques jours que j'étais un sorcier.

\- Vous êtes bien étonnant Mr. Potter. Premièrement vous me dites que vous, l'héritier d'une des plus importantes familles sorcières d'Angleterre venait d'apprendre que vous êtes sorcier et deuxièmement, vous êtes un des rares sorciers à montrer du respect envers un gobelin. Vous êtes vraiment très intéressant Mr. Potter.

\- Oh, vous savez, ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes différents que nous ne sommes pas égaux. Et puis, j'ai déjà assez vu la discrimination que la différence peut provoquer. Je ne veux pas faire les mêmes erreurs.

\- Vous êtes très mature pour votre âge Mr. Potter, c'est très bien. Si vous continuez avec ce même état d'esprit, vous irez loin. Bon revenons en à nos dragons. Pour vous faire un résumé assez simple de votre situation, je dirais qu'au niveau de vos finances vous n'êtes pas à plaindre, bien au contraire. Vous êtes parmi les hommes les plus riches d'Angleterre. Je n'ai pas le relevé de vos comptes sous les yeux, mais je peux vous affirmer que vous avez des centaines et des centaines de millions de gallions. Vous avez des parts dans plusieurs entreprises ce qui vous donne une certaine voix dans ces entreprises. Pour continuer sur votre influence, sachez que vous avez toujours votre siège de lord Potter au Mangenmagot, que...

\- Désolé de vous interrompe, mais étant novice dans le monde de la magie, je ne sais pas ce qu'est le Mangenmagot.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, veuillez m'excuser. Le Mangenmagot est une assemblée de sorciers qui traite de tout ce qui est en rapport avec les lois de la communauté et de la justice. Parmi ces sorciers, on trouve les chefs de départements du gouvernement magique, le ministre de la magie, des sorciers élus, et les chefs des puissantes et anciennes familles sorcières. De par le fait que vous soyez l'héritier de la famille Potter, vous avez un siège au Mangenmagot. Celui- ci est occupé par une personne qui vous représente.

\- Mais qui est cette personne? Qui l'a engagée? Et pourrais- je savoir quelles sont les lois qu'il a voté et dans quel sens? Je n'y connais rien en politique mais je n'aimerais pas qu'on utilise mon nom à de mauvaises fins.

\- J'ai toutes ces informations dans des dossiers. Je vous enverrai tout ça à votre lieu d'habitation. Si ce n'est pas indiscret, où habitez vous depuis la perte de vos parents?

\- J'habitais jusqu'il y a quelques jours chez la sœur de ma mère et son mari, mais heureusement j'en suis parti et je suis maintenant à Poudlard.

\- Si vous y êtes content, c'est l'essentiel. Je vous recommanderais par contre, de prendre garde à Albus Dumbledore. Il est vrai que c'est un puissant sorcier mais il a la manie de vouloir contrôler les gens. Bien, je crois que je vous ai dit le plus important. Si vous le voulez bien nous allons retirer de l'argent de votre compte courant.

\- Que voulez vous dire par mon "compte courant"? J'en ai d'autres à part lui?

\- Vous avez exactement cinq comptes. Chacun contient de l'or. Mais dans les comptes non courants il y a, par exemple, des livres et des objets magiques.

\- Alors si c'est possible je préférerais aller dans un de mes autres comptes. J'aimerai voir s'il y a des livres qui pourrait répondre à mes questions. Je change de sujet, désolé, mais je me dis que je ne connais même pas votre nom.

\- Je m'appelle Grispec, Mr. Potter. On y va?

Grispec amena Harry au wagon qui menait les clients à leur compte. La descente fut longue et pendant ce temps, Grispec expliquait à Harry que plus la famille était ancienne plus le coffre était profond. Arrivés devant les coffre familiaux, Grispec dit à Harry qu'il fallait qu'ils déposent une goutte de sang sur le réceptacle prévu à cette effet, pour que la magie familiale puisse déterminer s'il était vraiment un Potter. Une fois reconnu, il n'aurait qu'à, pour ses prochaines visites, poser sa main sur la porte des coffres pour pouvoir y rentrer. Une fois le dépôt de sang effectué, Harry rentra dans le premier de ses coffres. Le coffre numéro 15. C'était un coffre immense qui rivalisait avec la grande salle de Poudlard. Il était disposé comme un supermarché avec des panneaux indiquant ce qu'il y avait dans chaque rayon. Il découvrit que son coffre renfermait une véritable multitude de livres, d'objets magiques et tout autant d'argent. Au moment où il se demanda comment il pourrait trouver les livres dont il aurait besoin, un pupitre, avec un livre posé dessus, s'illumina. Regardant de plus près le livre, Harry se rendit compte, que c'était un index qui lui indiquait les livres et objets se trouvant dans le coffre. Il y avait au début de cet index une notice expliquant comment trouver ce qu'il recherchait. Pour cela il n'avait qu'à écrire des mots clés et l'index lui dirait dans quel rayon trouver ce qu'il désirait avec un résumé de l'article. Après une bonne demi-heure de recherche en tout genre, Harry ressortit avec trois cents gallions, un livre sur les us et coutumes chez les sorciers, un autre du même style mais chez les animaux magiques, un livre de sorts qui lui faciliterait la vie de tous les jours, un livre expliquant le monde sorcier dans son ensemble, une malle à multifonction, un sac sans fond et une chevalière avec le blason de sa famille, un phénix posé sur un lion couché. Sur le chemin du retour, Grispec lui dit qu'il pourrait lui écrire à tout moment s'il avait besoin d'autres précisions. Il lui remit aussi une carte bleue, avec laquelle il pourrait payer dans le monde moldu. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le hall, Minerva, Hugues et Hermione l'attentaient. Minerva lui demanda ce qui lui avait pris tant de temps et qu'était cette malle qu'il trainait derrière lui. Harry leur résuma son passage à la banque et dans ses coffres. Minerva vint à son secours en réduisant la taille de sa malle et en lui appliquant un sortilège de poids plume. Sortis de la banque, ils allèrent acheter les autres fournitures scolaires, dont leurs robes de sorciers, ce qui permit à Harry de se refaire une garde robe. Il ne leurs restait plus qu'à aller acheter leurs baguettes chez Ollivender, le meilleur fabricant du monde entier. Dès qu'ils mirent un pied dans le magasin, Ollivender les interpella.

\- Ah, Minerva, 23,75 centimètre, bois de sapin et ventricule de dragon pour le coeur. Comment se porte votre baguette?

\- Très bien, merci de demander, lui répondit- elle.

\- Heureux de l'entendre... Et je vois que vous êtes venus avec des futures premières années. Je reconnais Mr. Potter bien sûr, tant la ressemblance avec son père est grande, mais qui sont ces deux jeunes gens, demanda t-il en désignant Hermione et Hugues.

\- Ce sont Melle. Granger et Mr. Parentes, deux jeunes élèves nés moldus.

\- Très bien. Sachez jeunes gens qu'une baguette n'est pas un instrument, c'est une partie de vous même. C'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier et non l'inverse. Prenez en soin, chérissez la et elle sera toujours là pour vous. Bien je vais maintenant prendre quelques mesures pour chacun de vous et nous vous trouverons ensuite vos baguettes. Honneur aux dames.

Après avoir pris les mesures d'Hermione, Ollivender lui fit essayer quelques baguettes. A la quatrième, Hermione sentit qu'elle avait trouvé sa baguette. Elle était de couleur clair, mesurait 27,3 centimètres et était composée de bois de vigne et de ventricule de dragon. Le suivant a passé fut Hugues. Ollivender lui pris ses mesures et lui fit essayer plus d'une dizaine de baguette, mais aucune ne correspondait.

\- Vraiment surprenant, murmura le fabricant de baguette. Peut- être que...

Il alla chercher une baguette qu'il tendit à Hugues avec une grande excitation. Quand Hugues la prit dans sa main, des étincelles en sortirent, signe qu'il avait dans sa main la baguette qui lui correspondait.

\- Ah, grandiose, vraiment grandiose. Et très étonnant, qui plus est. J'aurai pensé qu'elle serait pour votre camarade ici présent.

\- Pourquoi dites vous cela, monsieur, demanda Hugues.

\- 27,5 centimètre, bois de houx et plume de phénix. Vous tenez dans votre main, la baguette jumelle de celle qui a fait à Mr. Potter sa si célèbre cicatrice. Vous accomplirez surement de grandes choses et vous serez certainement lié au destin de Mr. Potter... Quand on parle du loup... A vous Mr. Potter. Je suis vraiment curieux de savoir quelle sera votre future baguette.

Après avoir fait essayer à Harry plus de la moitié de son magasin, Ollivender semblait de plus en plus excité. Il de dirigea vers l'arrière boutique pour en revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec cinq boites à baguette, apparemment très anciennes.

\- Ces baguettes Mr. Potter, ont été fabriquées par mon maitre. Elles ont la particularité d'avoir deux cœurs au lieu d'un. Je ne les ai jamais fait essayer à des clients car en général, personne n'a une puissance magique qui nécessiterait deux cœurs. Si vous voulez bien passer votre main au dessus de chaque boite et me dire lorsque vous ressentirez quelque chose.

A la troisième boite, Harry avertit Ollivender qui l'invita à prendre la baguette en main. Il sentit une immense plénitude l'envahir. C'était vraiment une magnifique baguette. Elle était d'un noir sombre avec des arabesques argentées courant sur sa longueur.

\- Ah, merveilleux allié que vous avez trouvé là. 25,5 centimètres. Bois de cerisier et cœurs en plumes de phénix des glaces et crin de sombral. Une baguette pour les gens puissants, comme je l'ai déjà mentionné et qui saura vous protéger et vous amener vers votre incroyable destinée. Que la magie soit avec vous, Mr. Potter.

Quand chacun eut payé sa baguette, remercié le fabricant et fut sorti, Minerva les emmena chez Florian Fortarôme, le glacier du chemin de traverse. Chacun donnait ses impressions du monde magique et ce qu'il avait d'incroyable. Ils étaient tous les trois impatients de découvrir leurs nouveaux livres, ce qui rappela à Harry de leurs montrer ceux qu'il avait pris dans son coffre à la banque. Hermione et Hugues furent d'accord avec lui sur le fait qu'il y avait tout à gagner d'en apprendre plus au sujet des communautés magiques et de leurs coutumes. L'exposé de McGonagall les avait convaincus qu'il serait idiot de faire débuter une guerre par manque de connaissance du protocole. Plus d'une heure après avoir fini de manger leur glace et de discuter, Minerva raccompagna Hugues et Hermione chez eux. Ils se promirent avec Harry de tout faire pour se voir à nouveau avant la rentrée. Le courant était bien passé entre ces trois là, et ils étaient tous contents d'avoir des amis sur lesquels s'appuyer dans le nouveau monde qui s'ouvrait à eux. Après cela, ils revinrent au château, peu de temps avant qu'on serve le diner. Ils allèrent dans la chambre d'Harry, déposèrent ses affaires et rejoignirent la Grande salle, où un succulent repas les attendait.

* * *

Voilà c'est tout pour moi, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'attends vos revues avec impatience. Écrivez même si ce n'est que pour dire coucou, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Je vous dis à plus pour un nouveau chapitre.

Bziou


End file.
